When a computing device is turned-on, or logged-off of by another user, a user of the computing device is presented with a user interface display to logon to the computing device. When the user selects an account to initiate a computing session and provides a password if necessary, the user interface logon display disappears (e.g., is no longer displayed) and, after a delay, the user is presented with a user interface desktop that may include various icons, and selectable commands, files, controls, and/or links by which the user may begin the computing session.
However, when a user initiates the computing session from the user interface logon display, there is no continuity from the user interface logon display to the user interface desktop. The display may appear to change suddenly from the logon display to the desktop display, or a blank display may appear for a duration after the logon display and before the desktop display. This sudden change or blank delay detracts from the overall user experience when interfacing with the computing system.